<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weekday Mornings Are Hectic... by BookwormBirdie44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386890">Weekday Mornings Are Hectic...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBirdie44/pseuds/BookwormBirdie44'>BookwormBirdie44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stuff i wrote while being half-dead under quarantine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Pancakes, morning fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBirdie44/pseuds/BookwormBirdie44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring Jane being a mom, Kitty wearing a onesie, and Anne and Cathy being smartasses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stuff i wrote while being half-dead under quarantine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weekday Mornings Are Hectic...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't forget to request prompts (no smut)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anne, Anna, Jane, and Cathy had known each other since they were little. They lived in the same neighborhood, went to the same school, and now the same college. Kitty, Anne’s younger cousin, always tagged along with them on anything and everything. The five met Catalina when Jane started dating her two years ago. Now, the six are all housemates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the six of them, only two used alarms. Catalina was the most organized and orderly, always leaving the house early and managing her time wisely. Jane used one because let’s face it, she’s the mom of the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy and Anne always managed to get up with barely enough time to get ready for the day, and basically just did everything a few hours before it was done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna and Kitty were terrible at managing themselves. They got up at the last possible minute, watched movies until they had absolutely no choice but to finish their assignments (which was often </span>
  <em>
    <span>minutes </span>
  </em>
  <span>before they were due). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No wonder weekday mornings were so hectic… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JANE! What’s for breakfast?!” Cathy yelled from her and Anne’s shared room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pancakes!” Jane called back from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah!” Anne said, walking into the kitchen. It was obvious she just woke up, her hair was a mess and she was still wearing her pajamas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina was already sitting at the table, dressed in a black t-shirt and yellow leggings, and eating plain pancakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Lina, this is an atrocity.” Cathy says, walking into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Catalina responds, her mouth full of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you eat just plain pancakes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can she drown her pancakes in so many toppings she can’t even taste the actual pancake anymore?” Catalina counters, pointing at Anne, who is now seated and gobbling up four pancakes drenched in syrup and whipped cream, topped with chocolate chips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, Anne.” Cathy says, laughing. She places a kiss on Anne’s head, causing Anne to go pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are so cheesy.” Catalina scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t the only ones in love.” Jane smiled, causing Lina to blush deeper than every rose in Kitty’s garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Anna walked into the room, eyeing the pancakes eagerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save some for Ki-” Jane starts, but Anna’s already taken almost all of them, only leaving two small ones behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Anne asks, grabbing her plate and setting it on the counter, trailing syrup everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Anne?” Jane says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry not sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To answer your question, it’s eight.” Cathy says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap, I’m almost late!” Catalina gets up from the table and dashes out the door, only pausing to grab her shoes and backpack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time does her class start again?” Anna asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eight-thirty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning.” Everyone looks up to see Kitty standing in the middle of the kitchen, wearing a light pink onesie and rubbing her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you actually wear that.” Anna laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, it’s comfy.” Kitty says as she grabs the last two pancakes. She sits next to Anna, who wraps her arms around her very tired girlfriend. Kitty instantly falls asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitty, you have five minutes till your class starts.” Cathy says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Kitty’s eyes pop open and she gets up in one swift motion. “SHIT!” she yells as she runs to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Works every time.” Cathy says, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, that was a joke?”Jane says. “Why-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gottagobye!” Kitty yells as she runs out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Kit, wait!” Anna dashes after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne giggles, and Jane sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get ready, though.” Cathy says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.” Anne replies. The two go to their bedroom, leaving Jane alone in the kitchen. The blonde woman laughs at the events that just happened in the past thirty minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weekday mornings are hectic, but who cares when you’re with friends?  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it?<br/>Did you hate it?<br/>Also did you get Anne's song reference?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>